Le sourire d'un ange
by Maelyne
Summary: OS / Deathfic. Ryo Nishikido n'aime pas les hopitaux. Il n'a jamais aimé ça. Surtout quand tout doit finir comme ça.


_OS écrit il y a plus d'un an maintenant, sans correction et sans modifications. J'ai pas le courage en fait -'_

Il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Il n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux et il ne les aimeraient jamais.

L'odeur de la mort, de la souffrance, emplissaient ses narines chaque fois qu'il y mettait un pied. Et c'était plus fort que lui, à chaque fois il devenait agressif, presque violent. Une sorte de réaction de défense face à quelque chose qu'il n'était pas apte à comprendre et à analyser. Et puis, ce malaise des hôpitaux existait depuis déjà bien longtemps chez lui, peut être même depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Il vivait toujours chez son père à son âge et il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser seul. Il ne le supporterait pas. Sa mère? Elle n'était jamais à la maison. Non pas qu'elle l'avait abandonné ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Non. Non, elle était juste endormie.

Depuis 2 ans maintenant, sa chère et tendre maman dormait paisiblement, sans manifester la moindre envie de se réveiller un jour. Les médecins avaient parlé de plusieurs années, voir peut être... Jamais. Mais ça, il refusait de l'écouter.

Sa mère était juste fatiguée. Très fatiguée et elle se reposait. Quand elle irait mieux, alors elle ouvrirai les yeux...

C'est pour cette raison qu'il venait pratiquement tout les jours. Pour être présent le jour où elle émergerait de ses doux rêves. Et tout les jours, il s'asseyait à côté de son lit pour lui raconter sa journée. Tout les jours, il l'embrassait tendrement sur le front avant de partir. Et tout les jours... Il s'en allait le cœur en miette.

C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Oui, certainement pour ça.

Le sac sur l'épaule, il sortit de l'université de médecine dans laquelle il était inscrit, et comme tout les jours, il prit le chemin de droite en dépassant la grille. Sa maison était sur la gauche... Mais il allait toujours à droite. Comme toujours, il salua la femme assise sur le banc à côté de la mairie, et comme toujours, il caressa son chien avec enthousiasme.

Une vie bien rodée. Terriblement bien rodée...

10 minutes plus tard, il franchit enfin la grille de l'hôpital et regarda le bâtiment qui s'approchait avec angoisse, une boule se formant petit à petit dans son ventre. Il savait qu'elle disparaîtrai quand il sortirai, il en avait pris l'habitude.

Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent en silence devant lui et il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de rentrer, sentant déjà l'air lui manquer. Deux pas, trois pas, quatre pas... Il longeait déjà le couloir qui le mènerait jusqu'à elle, et il frappa trois fois avant de pénétrer dans la chambre blanche numéro 106.  
_  
- Bonjour maman._

Pas de réponse. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais tout les jours son cœur s'accélérait quand il la saluait. Il attendait toujours sa réponse, et bien sûr, elle ne venait jamais.  
_  
- Papa t'embrasse. Il n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui encore. Peut être la semaine prochaine._

Il s'avança vers elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil gris à côté de son lit. Lentement, il enleva sa veste et la posa sur le lit vide à côté. Depuis maintenant 1 an, il se battait pour que sa mère ait une chambre individuelle... Mais on lui répondait toujours la même chose: Qu'il n'y avait pas de place disponible et qu'on la placerait sur la liste en attendant.

_- Je suis arrivé en retard en cours ce matin. Papa ne s'était pas levé, encore une fois. Il devrait peut être apprendre à programmer un réveil, ça m'éviterait de jouer son rôle un matin sur deux._

Il sourit tout en ramenant les draps correctement sur la poitrine de sa mère.

_- Le prof a rendu les devoirs d'Anatomie. Je ne te dirai pas ma note, c'est catastrophique. Heureusement que j'ai encore quelques mois devant moi pour les examens de fin d'années. Ça me laisse le temps de réviser cette partie que je n'ai pas compris. Si ça tombe aux examens, j'ai pas envie de rendre copie blanche... Ou pire! De faire les mêmes erreurs!_

La vie à l'université était également d'une banalité affligeante. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. A vrai dire, il avait certaines capacités de compréhension qui lui permettaient de réussir ses examens avec facilité. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait de ne faire aucun effort et de se retrouver avec des notes comme celle là. Mais il se rattrapait toujours s'il en avait la volonté et l'envie. Et il avait tellement envie d'avoir ce diplôme qu'il passait souvent ses nuit sur ses révisions, à travailler comme un acharné jusqu'au lever du jour.

Sortant de ses pensées, il leva les yeux et regarda autour de lui. La nuit était déjà tombée et sa mère n'avait toujours pas reçu la visite quotidienne de l'infirmière. En fronçant les sourcils, il regarda sa montre et se leva pour sortir de la chambre et la trouver. Les couloirs étaient silencieux et il réprima un frisson face à ce calme presque morbide. Un coup d'œil à gauche... Puis à droite et il se dirigea finalement vers la gauche. Les mains dans les poches, il enfonça un peu plus son cou entre ses épaules et arriva finalement dans un petit salon à moitié vide. Seule la télévision était allumée et un homme avec un bandage au bras lisait un livre tout en buvant un café. Il regarda autour de lui, les yeux plissés et son regard fut soudainement attiré par un jeune homme un peu plus loin, debout près de la fenêtre. Il lui tournait le dos, les mains dans les poches, semblant attendre la venue de quelqu'un qui ne viendrai jamais. Le fixant plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, l'inconnu sentit son regard et se tourna vers lui.

Des cheveux fins et clairs, des lèvres fines et rouges comme s'il les avait méchamment mordu avec toute la rage dont il était capable, mais surtout, surtout... Des yeux sombres et profonds d'où ne ressortait qu'une tristesse infinie. Un gouffre sans fin semblait avoir pris possession de ses prunelles, comme si l'âme qui habitait ce corps semblait l'avoir définitivement quitté.

Gêné, il détourna rapidement les yeux et aperçu une infirmière au loin, qui se dirigeait vers la chambre de sa mère. Soupirant discrètement de soulagement, il allait faire demi-tour mais ne put s'empêcher de vouloir regarder l'inconnu encore une fois. Son regard était fixé sur lui, mais il eu la mauvaise impression qu'il ne le voyait même pas. Ses yeux traversaient son corps comme s'il n'existait pas, et réprimant un frisson plus fort que les autres, le jeune homme retourna voir sa mère.

Il était tard, il allait rentrer. 

Cette infirmière était une véritable garce! Une garce stupide et incompétente!

Tout en fulminant de rage dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, il repensait à ce qu'elle venait de lui balancer à la figure.

Lui? Un petit inconscient sans cervelle qui n'avait aucune leçon à lui donner sur son métier?  
Sale garce!

Il avait bien vu qu'elle avait mal fait la perfusion! Il ne fallait pas être chirurgien pour s'en rendre compte! Désolé, mais il savait largement de quoi il parlait, il était en médecine lui aussi!  
En plus, elle l'avait viré de la chambre pour lui demander de patienter et de se calmer!  
Sale garce!

Terriblement en colère contre le personnel stupide de cet hôpital stupide, ses pas le rendirent rapidement jusqu'au petit salon de la dernière fois. Un rapide coup d'œil lui suffit pour se rendre compte que rien n'avait véritablement changé depuis la semaine dernière.

L'homme au bandage était toujours là avec son café, la télévision était toujours allumée sur un programme retransmettant l'accouplement chez les animaux et... Le jeune homme était là lui aussi.  
Fronçant les sourcils, il le détailla des pieds à la tête avant de se retourner vers une infirmière qui courrait en sens inverse. Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à la perdre de vue et quand il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le jeune homme, celui ci avait disparu. Le cherchant des yeux, il finit par admettre qu'il s'était volatilisé et il fit demi-tour pour retourner dans la chambre et s'en aller. Il était tard, et son père devait sûrement se faire un sang d'encre.

Un baiser sur la tempe plus tard, et après un regard assassin en direction de cette infirmière incompétente, il sortit et respira de nouveau un grand bol d'air frais. La nuit était tombée, et doucement, il suivit la petite allée bordée de lampadaires éclairant faiblement les alentours.

Il avait un devoir à rendre pour le lendemain et il ne l'avait toujours pas terminé.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un banc un peu plus loin, et surtout sur la forme humaine qui y était assise nonchalamment. Plissant les yeux, il reconnut rapidement le jeune homme au regard vide, et il le dépassa sans même lui jeter un regard... Quoiqu'il avait bien remarqué que ce dernier était en T-shirt dehors malgré la température qui avoisinait facilement les 3°C. Sans s'en rendre compte, il ralentit le pas et se retourna vers lui. Il ne pouvait décemment pas partir sans l'avoir mis en garde de tomber malade. Il en était de sa réputation d'élève en faculté de médecine!

Il s'approcha doucement de lui et s'arrêta à quelques mètres, les mains resserrant les pans de son manteau.

_- Tu ne devrai pas rester dehors par ce froid. Tu vas tomber malade._

Le jeune homme leva un regard vers lui mais ne répondit rien, fixant ses yeux sombres dans les siens.

_- Enfin bref. Fais comme tu veux._

Il fit demi-tour mais la voix froide et faible de son interlocuteur retentit derrière lui. Faisant volte face, il fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il n'avait pas entendu la question. Doucement, le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la parole.

_- Pourquoi tu viens tout les jours?_

Il avait une voix douce mais rauque, comme s'il ne l'utilisait que très rarement.

_- Et c'est quoi ton nom?_

C'est qu'il était curieux en plus!  
Réprimant ses sarcasmes, il s'avança doucement vers lui et prit place à ses côtés sur le banc, regardant un point invisible devant lui.

_- Ma mère est dans une de ces chambres et je viens prendre soin d'elle. Et... Je m'appelle Nishikido. Nishikido Ryo._

Le silence s'installa pendant plusieurs secondes entre eux et d'un naturel curieux, Ryo tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui le fixait des yeux, sans aucune gêne apparente. Toujours cette désagréable impression que son regard traversait son corps sans le voir. C'était étrange de discuter avec quelqu'un qui semblait avoir perdu toute envie de se battre.

_- Et toi? C'est quoi ton nom? Et pourquoi tu es là?_

Autant ne pas prendre de pincettes avec lui. De toute façon, ce n'était pas son genre d'y aller doucement pour ne pas brusquer. Il était même beaucoup trop franc quelque fois. Son professeur l'avait mis en garde contre ça en lui disant que, dans le métier, il fallait avoir un minimum de tact.

Bref.

_- Je suis Tegoshi Yuya._

Habilement, il ne répondit pas à sa deuxième question et Ryo n'insista pas, préférant poser de nouveau son regard sur le T-shirt fin du jeune homme dénommé Tegoshi.

_- Tu devrais vraiment rentrer..._

Tegoshi soupira exagérément et se leva. Sans même lui adresser un signe quelconque, il reprit le chemin de l'hôpital de sa démarche lente et traînante.

Cet homme était vraiment étrange. 

La température avait encore chuté au Japon, et il était presque sûr qu'il allait finir par neiger. C'était inévitable si l'on regardait le ciel gris envahit de nuages noir. Ou peut être pleuvoir... En tout cas, la météo était catastrophique, et pour une fois, il fut bien content d'arriver dans l'hôpital. Sombre et austère, l'allée faisait vraiment peur, surtout quand on ne se sentait pas en sécurité dans ce genre d'endroit. Comme lui.

Un petit signe à une femme d'une trentaine d'année qui le regardait avec insistance et il prit le chemin de droite. Un sourire discret aux lèvres, il baissa légèrement la tête tout en marchant. Les femmes le regardaient toujours de cette façon, et sans en être réellement heureux, il en était flatté. On lui avait souvent dit qu'il avait un physique à couper le souffle et que son charme faisait l'unanimité chez les femmes, et il avait finis par le croire. Et même! Depuis qu'il le savait, il en jouait beaucoup par moment pour arriver à ses fins. Comme par exemple au guichet de la banque, pour demander une faveur à la secrétaire qui se pâmait devant lui... Ou bien à l'université avec ses camarades de classes féminines quand il avait besoin de quelques photocopies.

Oui, il est jouait et qui s'en plaindrait? Certainement pas lui en tout cas.

Pour sa mère, il n'y avait toujours pas d'amélioration. Elle dormait toujours aussi paisiblement, tel un ange. Bien sûr, toute les machines à ses côtés faisaient un peu peur au début, mais... Il ne les voyait même plus avec le temps.

Assis tranquillement sur son fauteuil fétiche, il lui lisait une petit histoire quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement et qu'une jeune femme en blouse blanche fit son apparition avec un grand sourire.

Aussitôt, Ryo se leva.

_- Hey! Salut toi!_

_- Ryo-kun! Contente de te voir de nouveau! Bonjour Madame Nishikido.._

Avec un soin et une tendresse toute particulière, elle passa une main réconfortante et délicate dans les cheveux de sa patiente.

_- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances?_

_- Pfiou m'en parle pas. Si je m'étais écouté, je me serai enfermé chez moi ce matin! Mine de rien, j'ai pas eu le temps de me reposer à cause de Léa. Mais elle est tellement adorable que je lui pardonne. Comment va ton père?_

Une vraie petite bavarde cette Emiko. Mais c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il s'entendait aussi bien avec elle. Un simple sourire et 2 minutes passées en sa compagnie, et n'importe qui en phase de dépression retrouvait la joie de vivre et l'envie de se battre contre le destin écrasant. En tout cas, avec lui ça avait marché.

Quand il était entré dans cet hôpital pour la première fois, c'était la toute première infirmière à être venu le renseigner avec un sourire. Évidemment, il l'avait envoyé sur les roses, comme à son habitude, mais elle n'y avait même pas fait attention. A force, ils étaient donc devenu amis et Ryo était en quelque sorte tombé amoureux d'elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était mariée et enceinte de 5 semaines. Abandonnant l'idée, il avait rencontré son époux, Jin. Un homme charmant d'ailleurs.

_- Il travail beaucoup et il n'a pas le temps de passer. Je pense qu'il viendra sûrement la semaine prochaine._

Elle lui lança un bref regard désolé et entreprit de lui raconter la fois où sa petit Léa avait dévasté toute la bibliothèque du salon. Il connaissait déjà cette histoire. Par cœur. Mais il aimait l'écouter parler.

Quand elle venait à ouvrir la bouche, il était de toute façon très difficile de l'arrêter.

Deux heures plus tard, l'infirmière austère et incompétente fit de nouveau son entrée dans la chambre afin de pratiquer les soins sur sa mère. Avec un signe de tête désagréable, elle lui demanda de sortir pendant quelques minutes, et il se leva à contre-cœur, non sans lui avoir lancé un de ses fameux regard assassin.

Dans les couloirs, il croisa quelques infirmières qui lui demandèrent « bien poliment » de ne pas se mettre dans leurs pattes, et c'est avec un grognement bien sentit, qu'il prit la direction du salon.

La télévision était allumée.  
L'homme au bandage dormait sur son fauteuil.  
Une femme lisait un livre dans un coin.  
Et... Tegoshi Yuya était encore près de la fenêtre.

Il s'avança mains dans les poches vers lui, et se posta à ses côtés en silence. Il sentit le regard du jeune homme se poser sur lui mais il garda ses yeux obstinément tournés vers le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Pendant de longues secondes, aucun des deux ne prit la parole, profitant du silence environnant et de la chaleur accueillante du chauffage à leurs pieds. Puis, la voix rauque de Tegoshi s'éleva.

_- Comment s'appelle ta mère?_

Un regard de Ryo, mais le jeune homme fixait de nouveau la fenêtre.

_- Hayumi. Nishikido Hayumi._

De nouveau le silence.

Ryo ne lui retourna pas la question, sentant étrangement qu'il ne répondrait pas. Un coup d'œil sur Tegoshi lui permit de constater qu'il s'était habillé plus chaudement et il sourit discrètement. Il n'avait peut être pas écouté son conseil à proprement parler mais au moins, il ne tomberait pas malade. A ses côtés, Tegoshi semblait toujours attendre quelqu'un. Cette impression étrange ne le quittai pas mais il semblait horriblement triste et fatigué de se battre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était ici, mais tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne devait pas avoir une vie magnifique...

Beau garçon pourtant. Même très beau garçon. Le genre de physique qui vous permettait de passer n'importe où et d'être apprécié de tout le monde. Ce genre de physique androgyne qui faisait rêver plus de 90 % de la communauté féminine... Peut être même masculine.

Un corps fin et svelte, un visage parfait... Il était sûr que même son sourire était splendide... Mais souriait-il quelque fois?

Un regard sur ses lèvres abîmées lui fit sentir que non. Même sa voix rauque semblait prouver qu'il parlait très peu et qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'engager une conversation. Malgré tout, et même s'il semblait complètement vidé et perdu, Tegoshi gardait ce côté curieux et terriblement attendrissant. Tel un enfant qui chercherait à tout savoir, sans prendre de gants... Et Ryo ne put résister bien longtemps avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

_- Tu attends quelqu'un?_

Un long silence s'en suivit. Tel que Ryo pensa qu'il ne répondrait pas. Mais sa faible voix s'éleva à nouveau.

_- Mes parents... Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. Une question de jours..._

Ryo regarda dans la même direction que lui et resta plus de 20 minutes à ses côtés, sans ressentir le besoin de parler et de remplir le silence qui s'était installé.

Ce n'était pas gênant... C'était même plutôt agréable.

Sentant qu'il commençait à se faire tard, Ryo se secoua légèrement et regarda la grande horloge accrochée au mur derrière lui. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

_- Je dois rentrer._

Tegoshi acquiesça silencieusement mais ne se tourna pas vers lui. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire de plus, et sentant que ce serait superflu, Ryo s'éloigna sans lui dire au revoir. Il reviendrai le lendemain et qui sait? Il passerait peut être encore un peu de temps avec lui. 

Les jours défilèrent lentement, entre ses journées à l'université et ses soirées à l'hôpital.

A force, ses petites habitudes avaient changé, laissant place à une nouveauté agréable. Désormais, il allait voir sa mère, l'embrassait sur le front et lui racontait sa journée.  
Ça ne changeait pas, et ça ne changerait jamais.

Mais maintenant, quand l'infirmière entrait dans la chambre pour les soins, il allait rejoindre Tegoshi près de la fenêtre et quelque fois, il ne parlait pas du tout. Et ça ne le gênait pas. Il aimait ça même... Cette présence à ses côtés qui le rassurait en quelque sorte. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi... Tegoshi avait même finis par lui accorder un peu plus d'attention avec ses regards. Il le regardait arriver, il le regardait partir. Mais jamais il n'avait pu apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres closes et abîmées.

Ce soir là ne changea pas à ses habitudes et c'est en souriant qu'il accueillit Emiko, venue faire les soins de sa mère toujours endormie. Il se leva mais ne partit pas tout de suite, voulant d'abord savoir quelque chose qui torturait son esprit curieux.

_- Emiko?_

_- Hum?_

_- Tu connais un certain Tegoshi Yuya?_

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupée à lire la feuille récapitulative des derniers jours. Ensuite, elle releva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard neutre.

_- Oui. Ce n'est pas un de mes patients mais j'en ai entendu parler._

_- Et tu sais pourquoi il est là?_

_- Je suis tenue au secret professionnel Ryo. Tu le sais, ne?_

_- Oui._

Il baissa les yeux, tentant de trouver une solution pour contourner le problème du secret médical. Il voulait sa réponse, et il l'aurait.

_- Tu ne peux même pas me donner un petit indice?_

Un sourire ravageur et elle soupira fortement, avant de reposer la feuille au bout du lit.

_- Très bien. Mais ne dis pas à ma chef que je te l'ai dit où je me fais renvoyer sur le champ!_

Il hocha la tête en souriant, ravi d'être une fois de plus arrivé à ses fins.

_- Tentatives de suicides répétées._

Surpris, il fronça les sourcils.

Évidemment, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le plus heureux des hommes mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce jeune garçon curieux puisse vouloir en finir avec la vie. C'était même assez scandaleux... Il n'avait pas le droit de vouloir s'en aller... Pas maintenant qu'il avait fait sa connaissance et qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il était exceptionnel.

_- Il rentre tout les mois à l'hôpital et tout les mois, il recommence. Heureusement que sa sœur est là pour le trouver à temps à chaque fois._

Une sœur? Il avait une sœur? Il ne l'avait pourtant jamais vu.

_- Mais à priori, il semble aller mieux étrangement. Il accepte désormais les rendez-vous avec le psychologue même s'il ne parle toujours pas et il a même demandé aux médecins de le garder encore quelques temps. Personne n'avait entendu sa voix jusqu'à présent... Tajiku-san a été très étonné de l'entendre et il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'accéder à sa requête... Bon, Ryo-kun, ce n'est pas que tu me déranges mais je dois te demander de sortir._

Mécaniquement, il hocha la tête et sortit, complètement chamboulé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Personne n'avait jamais entendu sa voix?

Il ne parlait pas beaucoup c'est vrai, mais il lui avait souvent adressé la parole. C'était même lui qui l'avait retenu la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Emiko exagérait sûrement.

Perdu dans des pensées essentiellement tournées vers Tegoshi, ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'au salon et il se dirigea directement vers lui, les mains dans les poches. Sans un mot, il se posta à côté de lui et observa le désormais blanc jardin de l'hôpital. La neige était tombée depuis ces deux derniers jours, et le froid glacial de l'hiver l'avait empêché de fondre. De toute façon, il aimait la neige...

_- C'est blanc._

Sa tête se tourna automatiquement vers Tegoshi qui avait sortit sa main droite de sa poche avec lenteur, pour poser ses doigts sur la vitre devant lui. Suivant son mouvement des yeux, Ryo fronça les sourcils en remarquant les bandages qui encerclaient ses poignets et il réprima un violent frisson. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce détail... Était-il si aveugle? Ou n'avait-il pas eu envie de le voir?

Baissant la tête, Ryo se sentit soudainement très las et il ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses yeux de se voiler de larmes. Il ne pleurait pas. Jamais!  
Et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer et pas à cause de lui.

Relevant soudainement la tête et offrant son plus beau sourire à Tegoshi, il lui fit part de son idée.

_- On va faire un bonhomme de neige?_

Le jeune Tegoshi haussa les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à une demande aussi farfelue. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir que Ryo l'attrapait déjà par la manche.

_- Tu viens?_

Le tirant légèrement, Tegoshi n'opposa aucune résistance et Ryo lui laissa juste le temps d'aller chercher son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants. Prêt avant lui, il l'attendit devant la porte principale comme convenu, lançant des regards autour de lui d'un air absent. Même s'il ne connaissait rien de sa vie et de tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Ryo avait décidé de l'aider.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Tegoshi ne semblait vouloir ne parler qu'à lui et ne passer du temps qu'en sa compagnie. Et de ce fait, il n'allait pas le lâcher!

Un coup d'œil à droite lui permit de voir arriver le jeune homme, les mains dans les poches, comme à son habitude et le menton bien emmitouflé dans son écharpe. Arrivant à sa hauteur, il s'arrêta face à lui et le fixa de son regard neutre, ne semblant pas faire le moins du monde attention aux infirmières et au médecin qui s'étaient arrêtés de parler pour les regarder avec un air franchement surpris.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Ryo lui fit signe de le suivre et les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent devant eux, laissant s'engouffrer un froid glacial mais véritablement très agréable. A droite ou à gauche?  
Humm... A droite. Un regard derrière lui pour être sûr qu'il était toujours bien suivit et il s'arrêta en plein milieu du jardin, en se retournant vers son nouvel ami.

Les joues déjà rouges à cause du froid, il se mordait la lèvre avec force, lançant des regards autour de lui. Atrocement mignon dans ce genre de situation, Ryo le dévisagea en souriant discrètement, et il posa les yeux sur la main de Tegoshi qu'il venait de sortir pour remettre une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière ses oreilles.

Froncement de sourcils.

Il n'avait pas de gants.

D'un geste vif, il sortit ses mains de ses propres poches et enleva ses gants avec empressement, avant d'attraper la main de Tegoshi avec douceur. Il ne broncha pas un seul instant, observant plutôt ses gestes avec attention.

Doigts par doigts et avec patience, Ryo lui enfila le gant et attrapa la deuxième main pour faire la même chose, frôlant sa peau par endroit et frissonnant à ce contact anodin. Une fois finis, Tegoshi regarda ses mains avec attention et reporta son attention sur son camarade qui se baissait déjà pour construire le bonhomme de neige. Un signe de tête et Tegoshi accéda à sa demande en se baissant.  
Pourtant, il préféra le regarder faire avec attention, analysant le moindre de ses gestes avec une curiosité non feinte. Très rapidement, Ryo termina son œuvre et ils se redressèrent pour le  
contempler.

_- Il manque quelque chose..._

Tegoshi leva les yeux mais déjà Ryo s'était éloigné pour attraper deux morceau de bois qu'il planta sur les côtes du personnage enneigé. Le froid était toujours présent mais curieusement, Tegoshi se sentait bien. Son attention se porta sur la fenêtre à sa droite et remarqua que c'était là qu'il avait l'habitude de venir tout les jours. Il pourrait le contempler jusqu'à ce qu'il fonde.

Un projectile atterrit sur son épaule gauche qu'il releva pour se protéger des éclaboussures. Les sourcils haussés, il regarda Ryo qui commençait déjà à préparer une deuxième boule et qui le regardait en souriant sadiquement.

Il la lança une nouvelle fois sur le pauvre Tegoshi qui reculait déjà, observant ses mimiques d'étonnement mêlées à celles scandalisées qui apparaissaient sur son visage quand une nouvelle boule fraîche lui atterrissait dessus. Ryo n'attendait qu'une chose...

Qu'il se défende.

Quatrième boule. Tegoshi reculait de plus en plus.  
Cinquième boule. Il poussa un juron sonore.  
Sixième boule. Il lui ordonna expressément d'arrêter.  
Septième boule... Il répliqua enfin.

Enfin!

Ryo ne put empêcher un éclat de rire sonore quand il reçut la boule de neige en plein ventre. Sans prendre la peine d'essuyer l'eau qui dégoulinait déjà le long de son manteau, il répliqua à son tour et la bataille dura quelques minutes sous les éclats de rire de Ryo qui s'arrêta soudainement, les yeux écarquillés.

Face à lui, Tegoshi essuyait la neige qui lui était atterrit sur l'épaule... Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus étonnant... Non.

C'était surtout le sourire qui ornait désormais ses lèvres et qui se reflétait dans ses yeux brillants d'excitation. Le visage heureux et incroyablement amusé, il semblait être devenu quelqu'un d'autre.

Un nouveau Tegoshi horriblement beau et magique.

Son sourire franc atteignit Ryo en plein cœur qui en lâcha ses armes d'étonnement. Une sorte d'aura brillante semblait entourer son camarade de jeu et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à cette vue qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus fort, rendant sa respiration douloureuse.

Il venait de voir le sourire le plus merveilleux de toute sa courte existence. Un sourire si parfait et si pure qu'il en était troublant et une pensée le traversa avec fougue: C'était un ange.

Un ange tombé du ciel pour faire briller les ténèbres.  
Un bel ange dont il venait de tomber amoureux.

Une boule l'atteignit en plein visage et il poussa un faible cri de protestation. 

_- C'est une blague?_

_- Nishikido-san, calmez vous s'il vous plaît..._

De rage, Ryo envoya valser la chaise à ses côtés, et se releva, menaçant.

Face à lui, le médecin en chef qui s'occupait de sa mère s'était levé à son tour, avec un calme et une patience mesurée, et ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes avant que le médecin ne prenne la parole d'une voix douce.

_- Je tenais juste à vous informer de la situation et de l'état de votre mère. A l'heure qu'il est, son état ne s'améliore pas et il est possible qu'elle ne revienne jamais parmi nous._

_- Elle va se réveiller._

_- Comprenez qu'il est désormais impossible de faire un constat positif sur son état de santé et qu'il serait préférable de mettre un terme à sa souffrance._

_- Elle ne souffre pas!_

_- Nishikido-san... Réfléchissez bien à ma proposition. Les chances que votre mère ne se réveille sont de 2% et il serait temps de passer à autre chose pour que vous puissiez profiter de votre vie sans regret. Je vous laisse évidemment le temps de réfléchir et prenez tout votre temps quant à..._

_- LA FERME!_

Le silence emplit de nouveau la pièce, seulement perturbé par la respiration violente et hargneuse de Ryo qui semblait vouloir le tuer par la force de son esprit.

_- JE NE LA DÉBRANCHERAI PAS! Vous comprenez ça? Il est hors de question que je l'abandonne maintenant... ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE!_

Un coup de pied violent dans l'autre chaise qui tomba en avant, et Ryo sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Rassemblant toute sa rage et sa colère, il frappa un grand coup dans le mur et un horrible craquement résonna à ses oreilles, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Extériorisant alors toute sa haine, il se mit à crier dans les couloirs, jusqu'à faire rameuter les infirmières qui se baissèrent pour examiner sa main. Les rejetant avec force, il se releva sans faire attention à leurs protestations et se mit à courir dans les couloirs, jusqu'à disparaître par la porte principale. Courant le plus vite qu'il le put, il s'écroula finalement dans la neige, sa main valide tenant l'autre blessée.

Il faisait un froid glacial mais plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre en cet instant. Jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Jamais! Il avait espoir qu'elle se réveille un jour et il ne laisserait jamais personne décider à sa place de ce qui était bon pour lui ou pas. Jamais!

Sa mère était tout pour lui. Sa raison de vivre et son rayon de soleil dans cet univers sombre et gris. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas maintenant. Il ne l'abandonnerait jamais et il tuerai n'importe qui qui voudrai prendre une décision à sa place.

La tête baissée, une larme fine coula le long de sa joue et finit sa course dans la neige, suivit rapidement par plusieurs autres. Il était gelé, il avait mal à la main, il était trempé de la tête au pied... Mais c'était surtout son cœur qui souffrait, brisé en des milliers de petits morceaux quand il avait entendu ces phrases horribles sortir de la bouche de ce médecin qu'il haïssait.

Un sanglot lui échappa et il se laissa aller à ses larmes, faisant tomber ses mains dans la neige fraîche, et au moment où il allait complètement se laisser tomber sur le sol, deux bras l'encerclèrent doucement par derrière et un corps chaud se colla contre son dos. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et un souffle chaud se posa contre sa nuque, lui donnant un frisson violent.

_- Je suis là._

La voix douce de Tegoshi.  
Tegoshi, son ange.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent, et Tegoshi le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était là et qu'il ne le lâcherait pas. La tête du jeune homme se posa dans son cou et dans un geste désespéré, Ryo leva sa main valide pour s'accrocher au bras de Tegoshi, comme à une bouée de sauvetage qui l'empêchait totalement de sombrer. Ses sanglots ne s'arrêtaient pas et ils restèrent longtemps à genoux dans la neige, l'un contre l'autre, ne faisant pas attention au froid qui les enveloppait progressivement. 

Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Comme il ne sut pas non plus quand ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent progressivement, lentement bercé par la chaleur enivrante de Tegoshi tout contre lui.

Assis sur un des sièges du salon, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'attelle qu'une infirmière lui avait mis sur sa main blessée et il ferma les yeux, grimaçant de y avait été un peu fort et il s'était cassé deux doigts mais la douleur physique l'empêchait de ressentir celle plus violente de son cœur. Ses yeux se levèrent lentement sur Tegoshi qui le regardait, un peu plus loin, adossé contre la vitre fraîche. Il le fixait des yeux, imperturbable, comme perdu dans des pensées bien trop profondes pour être gêné de le fixer de cette façon.

Un peu plus loin, les infirmières discutaient à voix basse, tout en les regardant du coin de l'œil et il leur lança un regard meurtrier avant de voir Emiko qui arrivait vers lui en courant.  
Rapidement, elle se plaça à genoux près de lui, et lui attrapa sa main pour la regarder sous toutes les coutures, tout en le réprimandant allégrement.

_- Mais tu es complètement fou ma parole! Tu aurais pu te faire beaucoup plus mal que ça Baka! Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille! Mais que vas dire ton père!_

_- Mon père s'en fout._

Elle leva des yeux inquiets vers lui, tandis qu'il fuyait son regard, fixant un point invisible derrière elle.

_- Il n'en a jamais rien eu à foutre de tout ça. Il n'a même jamais eu l'intention de venir rendre visite à ma mère. Pour lui... Elle est déjà morte. Et moi... Je ne lui sers plus que de réveil matin._

Il soupira et Emiko se releva doucement avant de lui tendre une main compatissante.

_-Viens avec moi. On va marcher un peu._

- Il a arrêté de venir la voir au bout de quatre mois, en me disant que je devrai en faire autant et oublier le passé. Et il a continué sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Au début, j'ai cru devenir fou... Mais... J'ai fini par le laisser faire. Du coup, je suis venu tout les jours pour compenser peut être, je sais pas trop.

Ils marchaient côtes à côtes dans les couloirs de l'hôpital silencieux, se mettant intentionnellement à part pour ne pas être dérangé dans leurs conversations. Ryo ouvrait son cœur à son amie, racontant ainsi pour la première fois, la vérité à propos de l'absence de son père.

_- Maintenant, je m'en moque. Il me laisse dans mon coin, et c'est à moi de décider de l'avenir de ma mère. Il me laisse carte blanche et je préfère ça...Elle a besoin de moi et j'ai besoin d'elle, tu comprends? Je la laisserais pas tomber...Et lui non plus je ne le laisserais pas..._

A peine murmuré, elle entendit tout de même la dernière phrase et pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_- De qui tu parles?_

Il rougit légèrement et essaya de le cacher, mais elle s'en rendit compte et fit un petit sourire à peine perceptible.

_- Tegoshi Yuya n'est ce pas. C'est de lui dont tu parles et qui te met dans tout tes états?_

Il grogna et elle éclata silencieusement de rire en mettant une main devant la bouche. En souriant, il la poussa légèrement du coude comme un adolescent et elle lui rendit la pareille en riant. Au bout de quelques secondes, et reprenant enfin son sérieux, elle prit la parole, en fixant droit devant elle.

_- Il est arrivé ici il y a deux ans je crois, après sa première tentative de suicide... Et depuis que je suis là, je n'ai jamais vu personne lui rendre visite._

_- Et ses parents? Il m'a dit qu'ils allaient venir le chercher dans très peu de temps._

Elle se figea et se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Obligé de s'arrêter dans sa course, il la regarda intrigué, sentant qu'il venait de dire une énormité.

_- Ryo... Ses parents sont morts!_

Pardon?  
Impossible! Il lui avait dit qu'il les attendait, il ne pouvait pas lui avoir mentit sur un truc pareil...

_- Mais... Mais c'est pas possible... Il m'a dit que..._

_- Ses parents sont morts il y a deux ans, dans un accident de la route si ma mémoire est bonne. Son jeune frère et sa grande sœur sont morts eux aussi. Il ne reste plus que lui et la petite sœur qui ne vient jamais lui rendre visite._

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Ryo essayait de remettre ses idées en place. La deuxième fois qu'il avaient échangé quelques mots, Tegoshi lui avait bien dit qu'il attendait ses parents. Il avait tellement l'air d'attendre quelqu'un que Ryo lui avait gentiment posé la question...  
Ou peut être que...  
Gémissant doucement, Ryo se prit la tête entre ses mains, inquiétant Emiko qui se précipita sur lui. Mais il ne l'entendait pas. Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.  
Les parents de Tegoshi étaient bel et bien morts et Tegoshi n'avait pas mentit quand il disait les attendre... Sauf qu'il voulait les rejoindre...  
Il se sentit soudainement coupable de ne pas avoir sentit cette détresse plus tôt, alors qu'il avait passé tant de temps à ses côtés. Tant de temps ensemble, côtes à côtes en silence, moments où il aurait pu sentir la tristesse infinie qui émanait de lui.  
Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris que Tegoshi attendait juste le moment où il pourrait sortir de l'hôpital et retenter sa chance pour rejoindre ses parents? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris que Tegoshi faisait tout ça pour les rejoindre enfin?

_- Ryo? Tu m'inquiètes Ryo! Dis moi ce qui ne va pas!_

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Des yeux brillants de larmes encore contenues et qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment.  
Les couloirs étaient désormais désert et Ryo en profita pour se laisser tomber contre le mur derrière lui, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse à la manière d'un petit garçon perdu.

_- J'ai envie de l'aider... Je veux qu'il s'en sorte Emiko._

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et posa une main sur un de ses genoux, le fixant du regard.  
Un regard droit et franc comme il les aimait tant.

_- Tu l'aides déjà beaucoup tu sais. Il est sortit avec toi la dernière fois, ne?_

_- Oui..._

Un sourire orna ses lèvres fines et il baissa les yeux, comme pour se remémorer ses instants magiques passés en sa compagnie.

_- On a fait une bataille de boule de neige... Il m'a... Il m'a sourit. Il a un sourire magnifique..._

_- Tu l'as vu sourire?...Personne n'a jamais eu le droit de profiter de cette douce image. Tu sais Ryo... Depuis que tu es apparu dans sa vie, il a changé... Tu a réussis à le faire parler, à lui arracher un sourire. Tout les jours, il se met devant cette fenêtre et il attends. Et dés que tu apparais dans l'allée, ses yeux s'illuminent... Tu l'as déjà beaucoup aidé Ryo et grâce à toi, il s'en sortira._

Il leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers son amie et elle lui sourit tendrement avant de se relever et de lui tendre les mains pour qu'il en fasse de même. C'était sa plus grande amie et il n'oublierai jamais tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Toujours à lui tendre la main pour le relever, lui tendre une épaule compatissante. Si elle n'était pas apparue dans sa vie... Qui sait à quoi il ressemblerait maintenant?

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour dans le petit salon. Pour une fois, la télévision était éteinte et il n'y avait que Tegoshi dans la pièce. Toujours adossé contre la vitre, il ne regardait plus dehors. Il le regardait lui.  
Avançant doucement dans la pénombre réconfortante des lieux, Ryo se posta face à lui, fixant son regard sur l'épaisse couverture blanche qui recouvrait entièrement le jardin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si bien quand il était en sa présence. Une sorte de brouillard parfumé le recouvrait quand il était près de lui, et il ne pensait plus à rien. Se laissant juste guider par le doux défilement des secondes, puis des minutes, et enfin des heures. Il n'était pas pressé de toute façon. Il était avec lui.

Il sursauta quand deux lèvres rêches se posèrent sur les siennes et ses yeux écarquillés croisèrent ceux complètement neutres de Tegoshi. Il se noya quelques secondes à peine dans son regard, sans penser à s'écarter et Tegoshi s'éloigna tout aussi rapidement, pas gêné pour un sou.  
Ryo, pourtant, était devenu rouge pivoine et il ne le quittait pas des yeux, attendant une quelconque explication, qui n'arriva jamais. C'était souvent comme ça avec lui. Il avait des réactions qu'il jugeait normales et il ne se doutait jamais le moins du monde qu'elles puissent être gênante pour le commun des mortels. C'était son côté enfant qui ressortait dans ces moments là et Ryo ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire avec tendresse.

_-La prochaine fois... Je te conseille de faire comme ça._

Et le plus sérieusement du monde, il s'approcha, posant ses deux mains en coupe sur son visage pour l'embrasser une seconde fois. Faisant lentement glisser ses doigts sur ses pommettes, il les posa doucement sur ses yeux pour qu'il les ferme puisqu'il les avait de nouveau gardé ouverts.  
Le baiser fut chaste et doux. Pure et naïf.  
Agréable sans que Ryo ne ressente le besoin d'aller plus loin. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes lui était amplement suffisante.  
Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, il se détacha et Tegoshi le fixa de nouveau.

_- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ta mère?_

Aussi rapidement qu'un enfant, Tegoshi changea de sujet de conversation et Ryo fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

_- Elle est dans le coma..._

Il passa à côté de lui, et posa ses deux mains à plat sur la vitre glaciale.

_- Depuis 2 ans maintenant... C'était le jour de Noël._

Tegoshi se tendit quelque peu à ses côté mais Ryo ne s'en rendit pas compte, continuant de lui confier cette partie de sa vie avec un détachement calculé.

_- Elle avait pris la voiture pour faire quelques courses de dernière minutes et elle était excitée comme une puce parce que sa sœur devait passer le réveillon avec nous. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait...Elle a donc pris sa voiture pour aller au magasin le plus proche et comme il pleuvait beaucoup, la visibilité était mauvaise... Je sais pas trop ce qu'il c'est passé après ça. Juste qu'une voiture lui ai rentré dedans de face..._

Un silence et il reprit.

_- Depuis ce jour là... Elle dors._

Il se replongea dans ses pensées, songeant au sourire de sa mère avec mélancolie. Elle lui manquait tellement que la sensation était étouffante. Un arrière goût amer constant sur la langue, qui ne cessait de corrompre les autres saveurs...  
Mais avec le temps, la douleur s'estompait et désormais... Tegoshi était là.  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui et il étouffa une exclamation de surprise.  
Il était figé, droit et tendu comme une statue de pierre et ses lèvres tremblaient. Aucune larmes ne sortaient de ses yeux noirs mais ils étaient brillants de... De peur?  
Ryo se mit rapidement face à lui et prit son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

_- Tegoshi? Qu'est ce qui se passe?_

_- ..._

_- Tegoshi! Réponds moi!_

_- ..._

_- Yuya!_

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveaux et Ryo frissonna malgré lui. L'homme face à lui semblait perdu. Complètement perdu dans un océan noir de jais, et ses yeux brillants de peur lui comprimait l'estomac. Il avait mal avec lui, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.  
Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête pour qu'il change de comportement aussi soudainement? Avait-il vu quelque chose qui l'aurait terrifié?  
Sans lâcher son visage, il se retourna pour regarder derrière lui mais ne vit rien de spécial qui aurait pu l'inquiéter à ce point. Replongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il paniqua.  
Il ne savait pas quoi faire... Quel comportement adopter avec lui.  
C'était tout nouveau pour lui. La première fois qu'il voulait protéger quelqu'un autre que sa mère...  
Alors, sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, il l'attira contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras avec force. Comprimant leurs deux corps, il lui fit sentir qu'il était là et qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.  
Il n'était pas très doué pour remonter le moral des gens, mais il ferait tout son possible pour essayer de le comprendre. Et ça, c'était son ambition première désormais.  
Le voir de nouveau sourire. 

Son père était au courant.  
Putain, son père savait tout!  
Sans prendre son sac, il ouvrit la porte d'un grand geste et sortit dans l'air frais de la rue, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait... Ou à priori, celle de sa mère.  
Il s'était réveillé légèrement courbaturé ce matin là, et sa main lui faisait un mal de chien.  
Comme d'habitude, il avait pris sa douche et comme d'habitude, il avait ouvert la porte de la chambre du fond pour réveiller son père. Dire qu'il avait été surpris en voyant la pièce vide était un bel euphémisme. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes...  
Pris d'un pressentiment, il était sortit en courant sans avoir pris le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner avant d'aller en cours...

Se rattrapant de justesse à un poteau, Ryo repartit de plus belle et arriva rapidement dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. La respiration erratique et douloureuse, il se précipita à l'intérieur et ouvrit la porte de la chambre 106 d'un coup... Le silence lui répondit et la porte rebondit faiblement sur le mur derrière elle, pour se refermer doucement. L'évitant, il avança doucement dans la chambre et plissa les yeux.  
Son père était bien là...  
Mais alors qu'il avait cru qu'il donnerait son autorisation pour la débrancher et la laisser mourir, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il le surprit, presque avachis sur sa mère, secoué de long sanglots déchirants.  
Qu'est ce qui avait changé au juste?  
Il avait forcément manqué un épisode.

_-Papa?_

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, et c'est d'une oreille distraite qu'il entendit plusieurs personnes courir dans le couloir derrière lui. Des éclats de voix paniqués... Puis plus rien.  
Un pas, puis un deuxième, l'approchant comme s'il était une bête sauvage... Il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

_- Papa... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?_

Un sanglot plus déchirant que les autres et il se tut une fois de plus, complètement absorbé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Son père, celui qui avait toujours gardé son image glaciale depuis l'accident de sa mère, venait de craquer... Comment devait il réagir dans ce genre de situation?  
De nouveaux bruits de courses dans le couloir, et cette fois ci, il tourna son regard vers la porte, intrigué. Hésitant entre rester et aller voir ce qui se passait, son père prit soudainement la parole et il reporta toute son attention sur lui.

_- Je suis désolé Ryo. Désolé de t'avoir abandonné et d'avoir abandonné ta mère... Mais j'avais tellement peur, tu comprends? Je ne voulais pas espérer. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle se réveille un jour... J'avais peur de la perdre une deuxième fois... Pardonne moi Ryo. Pardonne moi._

Il avait souffert de l'éloignement de son père. Souffert de son attitude glaciale avec lui, et peut être qu'il aurait du mal à le pardonner. Mais il pouvait essayer. C'était son père après tout, et dans cette épreuve, ils devaient se soutenir autant que possible, ne? Evidemment, il ne pourrait jamais oublier ces deux années de souffrance et de solitude que cela avait engendré. L'horrible manque qu'il avait ressentit, cette sensation qu'une partie de son coeur s'était brisé quand il avait compris qu'il avait perdu ses deux parents. Il ne pourrai jamais oublier tout ça mais, égoïstement, il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés. Pour avancer mains dans la main dans se futur incertain. Ressouder sa famille était son plus grand rêve et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que tout se remette en place. Que le puzzle se reconstruise petit à petit, à force de patience et de persévérance. Ryo savait que ce serait ardu, que le chemin pour y parvenir serait semé d'embuches et qu'ils trébucheraient certainement à chaque pas, mais il avait la force et la volonté. Pour trois, s'il le fallait.

_- Je suis pitoyable n'est ce pas?_

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son père qui s'était levé avec difficulté, et tel un robot, il s'éloigna petit à petit du lit, sans quitter sa mère des yeux. Ryo voulut faire un geste pour le retenir mais son père lui adressa un sourire plein de tendresse.

_- Je ne pars pas Ryo. Je ne partirai plus ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais voir le médecin pour lui faire part de ma décision qui est de la garder en vie tant qu'il y aura encore une once d'espoir...Je reviens et on pourra de nouveau être ensemble. Comme une vraie famille._

Ryo le regarda de longues secondes sans réagir, et finalement, il lui adressa un sourire complice. Son père ouvrit la porte pour sortir, et Ryo aperçut un médecin passer en courant dans le couloir, une infirmière à ses trousses. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait?  
Une fois seul dans la pièce, il posa les yeux sur le corps inerte de sa mère. La couverture était légèrement déplacée. Rapidement, il s'approcha, et avec des gestes doux, il remonta la couverture jusqu'à son cou, n'oubliant pas de l'embrasser sur le front avec une douceur enviable. Elle ne devait pas attraper froid. En se retournant pour partir, ses yeux s'accrochèrent sur une petite enveloppe posée sur la table de chevet.  
Il l'attrapa avec sa main valide et la retourna pour voir à qui elle était adressée.  
« Pour Ryo »  
Ryo? Qui était assez proche de lui pour l'appeler par son prénom. Emiko? Pourquoi lui écrirait-elle une lettre?  
Oubliant les bruits de couloirs qui se voulaient alarmants, il décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit la petite feuille avec impatience. Une courte lettre apparemment.  
Il l'ouvrit. 

« Ryo.  
Pardonne moi de te parler de cette façon, mais pas plus tard qu'il y a une heure, tu m'as appelé par mon prénom... Nous sommes devenu proches ne? Au point de rester pendant des heures côtes à côtes. Au point de nous appeler par nos prénoms. Au point de s'être embrassé aussi.  
Je pense que tu ne m'en voudra pas pour ça.  
Tu te demandes peut être pourquoi je t'ai écris cette lettre?  
Lis jusqu'au bout je t'en pris. J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.  
Ce ne sera pas longtemps promis.

Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mes parents je crois. C'est le moment ne?  
Ils sont morts il y a de ça deux ans. Le jour de Noël... A 17h13 plus exactement.  
J'avais un entraînement de football ce jour là, et j'avais appelé mes parents pour qu'ils viennent m'encourager.  
Ma mère n'avait pas terminé les préparatifs de Noël et il lui restait encore beaucoup de travail. Mais à force d'insister avec tout l'égoïsme dont j'étais capable, ils ont finalement accepté.  
Seul ma jeune soeur n'est pas monté dans la voiture ce jour là puisqu'elle n'était pas à la maison.  
Il pleuvait beaucoup ce jour là comme tu le sais.  
La suite... Tu la connais.  
C'est incroyable de constater à quel point nos destins sont liés... Tu es apparu dans ma vie au moment où j'avais le plus perdu espoir. Où je me sentais le plus mal, le plus pressé d'en finir avec cette vie qui m'avait tout volé. Grâce à toi, mes derniers jours sur terre m'ont donné un avant goût du paradis. Paradis qui ne me sera jamais accepté puisque tout est de ma faute. A cause de mon égoïsme et de mon acharnement, j'ai brisé deux familles... Tu n'avais rien demandé à personne et on ne se connaissait pas encore que déjà, je te faisais du mal. Pardonnes moi.  
Merci pour tout Ryo. Je peux t'appeler Ryo n'est ce pas?  
Pardonne moi de ne pas être assez fort.  
Pardonne moi pour tout Ryo. Tout est de ma faute.  
Mais surtout, restes fort en toute circonstances et continu à être celui que tu es.  
Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, tout ira bien.

Yuya. »

Ce n'était pas une lettre d'adieux n'est ce pas? Non bien sûr que non... Alors pourquoi sentait il son coeur battre de plus en plus fort? Pourquoi ses jambes ne le tenait plus?

Putain, mais c'était quoi ces bruits dans le couloir?  
Broyant le papier entre ses mains serrés, il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit violemment.  
Il était complètement paniqué; le coeur au bord des lèvres avec l'horrible impression que la situation était en train de lui échapper.. Mais surtout... Il ne comprenait plus rien.  
Ou était Tegoshi?  
Il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir, les infirmières s'étant apparemment regroupées dans une chambre un peu plus loin. Ses pas s'accélèrèrent tandis que déjà, il se sentait horriblement seul. Vidé... La sensation d'avoir tout perdu l'assaillit tandis qu' Emiko lui barrait le passage, en lui criant de ne pas y aller.  
Pourquoi?  
Avec violence, il la poussa, des larmes coulant déjà sur ses joues devenues blanches. Deux bras puissants l'encerclèrent par la taille alors qu'il allait reprendre sa course et il se débattit avec rage, en hurlant de désespoir le prénom de Tegoshi. Sa tête lui faisait mal, sa vision se troublait de plus en plus tandis que l'impression qu'un poignard aiguisé venait de se planter dans son coeur se fit plus forte.  
Il tomba alors à genoux, sans force, les larmes lui brouillant les yeux tandis que son coeur venait d'éclater en milliers de morceaux avant de se répandre sur le sol carrelé.

Dans les couloirs sombres et austères de l'hôpital, un cri déchirant de désespoir retentit à travers les étages, gravant à jamais sur les murs, la souffrance d'un jeune homme venant de perdre la personne aimée. 


End file.
